Archangels among themselves
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just a little Supernatural prequel. Before all those terrible events, before Lucifer was banished in hell. Some playful interactions between Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and a few baby angels :)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

Just a sponaneous idea of mine.  
A little prequel before all those bad things happened.  
Before Lucifer was banished in hell.  
Before things were better in heaven...

_BTW i used pictures on google and a bit of my imagination for the different wing colors :)_

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**_Archangel among themselves_**

Peace and quiet.

That was what prevailed in heaven.

So even today.

It was a glorious day, as it were almost all days in paradise.

God's most powerful angels, Michael and Lucifer, had decided to spend the day together, with nothing more to do than to relax. Life as an Archangel was not very easy.

Above all, as they had been given the task to look after the fledglings.

Not a particularly easy task, especially if they also had to have eyes practically on the back.

Completely exhausted, the two brothers had leaning against a tree.

The wings were elegantly folded behind their backs and their eyes were closed.

A gentle, relaxed smile was on their faces and they had their arms crossed behind their heads and were trapped in their daydreams.

It could have been such a perfect day until...well until the heavenly peace wad suddenly interrupted by a loud outcry which almost cut like a knife through the air and ripped the two archangels from their well-deserved rest.

„Lucifer?"

„Hmhm?"

"Haven't you not told me that he would get along with them?"

The younger angel opened one of his eyes and peered at his brother, but the elder still had his eyes closed.

Lucifer closed his eyes again and took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"He said he was the best. Have a little more confidence in him Michael. He can do it."

Before God's oldest angel could answer, he was interrupted by a loud cry again and steps approaching them rapidly and only a few moments later something rushed out of the underbrush to the small clearing where Lucifer and Michael were sitting.

"And there it goes, the heavenly peace..." Michael muttered, which made his brother grin.

But neither the one nor the other moved, as a panicked-looking Gabriel had appeared in the clearing and ran like a madman into their direction.

Before the two high-ranking archangels could ask the question for the "why", their younger brother was already overrun by a pack of young angels who managed to get him to stumble until he lay belly first on the floor.

„Michael! Lucifer! HELP!"

A small, wicked grin crept onto their faces and they dared to open their eyes to look at the spectacle before them.

"Look at him Michael. And someone like he wants to be a mighty archangel? The one who can not even look after a few little baby angels?" Lucifer grinned.

"May I remind you brother, the last time _you_ were the one screaming on the floor, just because a little angel have ripped out a tiny feather from your wing."

"Hey! That was one of my favorite feathers!"

Michael grinned as his younger brother next to him muttered something under his breath and he was all red around the nose and avoided eye contact with him.

"Favorite feather? You describe all feathers of your wings as your "favorite feather", am I right?"

"If you want see it that way... yes. I mean just look at them. They are simply unique."

The older angel grinned even wider, stretched out his hand to one of the gleaming white wings of his brother and...

"OUCH! Hey! Mike! What are you doing?!"

Lucifer growled and immediately pulled his wing back and rubbed the slightly sore spot on it. He glared at the older angel sullenly.

"You were right Luci. Father has given you indeed the most magnificent wings of Heaven, " said a still grinning Michael who now twirled one of the fluffy, white feathers between his fingers.

"That's no reason to rip out my wonderful feathers. Or should I do that with you too?"

Michael smiled and spread one of his blue/white wings, holding it out to his brother.

„They are all yours~."

The younger angel muttered something softly to himself and struck the wing half-heartedly from his face and crossed his arms over his chest.

His older brother rolled his eyes in response and pulled his wing back and turned his attention back to Gabriel, who was still trying desperately to save himselves from the pack of baby angels who had started to tug on the golden feathers of his wings.

"Shouldn't we help him?" It came from Lucifer after a few moments of silence and he threw his brother a sidelong glance.

Michael still had a small grin on his face and he sighed softly and satisfied.

"Help him? Yes, we could..."

„But?"

"But I'm sitting so comfortable here. And besides, I've already helped him last time, now it's your turn."

„What? Why me?"

The older angel poked him in the side and gave him a challenging look.

"What is it? Is my little baby brother afraid of a few small angels who can not even talk~?"

Lucifer growled and without another word to lose, he stood up, spread his wings and ran towards Gabriel and the pack of little angels. He growled like a hungry wolf to scare the little fledglings a bit.

Michael watched everything from a safe distance and laughed softly to himself.

It has always been easy to provoke Lucifer.

When it came to his pride was not to be trifled with and that's what the Elder used to his advantage.

Meanwhile, Lucifer had managed to chase the small pack of young angels back into the forest. With a triumphant grin he stood beside Gabriel who just tried to sit up and brushed off the dust off his white robe.

"Thank heavens. I thought they would pluck all of my feathers from my wings."

Lucifer laughed and offered him his hand to help him up.

"You look awful, you know that?"

"Thank you," the young archangel murmured and he took his brother's hand gratefully.

The older angel pulled his eyebrow up and grinned as he could see two little feather balls that were hiding under Gabriel's golden wings.

"Look at that. Looks like i have forgotten two."

Even Gabriel raised a brow of his own.

Then he looked first to his right wing, then to his left.

A gentle smile graced his lips as he looked down at the two little angels, who had been hiding under their own wings and giggled softly.

"Hmm i wonder where Castiel and Samandriel are?"

The two giggled even more and curled up under their wings when they heard Lucifer's teasing words.

Gabriel grinned at his brother, who gave him a wink and the two knelt down next to each one of the little angels.

The two archangels wrapped themselves so long in silence until one of the fledglings dared to peer through the feathers of their wings.

„Boo!"

Castiel and Samandriel squealed at almost the same time and sought their safety in flight, Gabriel and Lucifer following close on their verses which hunted the two over half the clearing.

Michael watched the spectacle from a safe distance with a soft smile.

Moments like these had become rare lately.

The Angels had become tense, nervous and restless.

Her father had something big planned, they could feel that.

But none of them knew what it was or how big it would be.

A scream from one of the little angels brought Michael back to the present and with a shake of his head he banished those thoughts. They would always give him a headache and he did not need something like that now.

A laugh crept out of his throat as he looked at Gabriel, who ran into his direction.

He held a laughing Castiel in his arms, who had snuggled up to his chest, little wings flapping with excitement.

„Hello Gabriel."

„Hello bro."

The blonde-haired angel sat in front of Michael and sat Castiel on his legs, which he had crossed into a cross-legged.

"Gabriel...your wings. Which lightning hit you there?"

„What?"

"Your feathers...It looks like as if something exploded there."

Gabriel growled as his brother had uttered these words with a broad grin.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," he muttered, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

The older archangel shook his head, grinning.

"Where have you left Lucifer?"

Gabriel wanted to answer, but there was only a surprised cry, comming from his throat as suddenly someone slapped a hand on his shoulder which made him jump almost out of his skin.

"LUCIFER!" Gabriel growled and he turned his head to the other to look at him.

The Archangel laughed gleefully and folded his wings elegantly behind his back.

"Oh, did I scare you little brother~?"

"Stop sneaking up on me!"

"I'm not sneaking, I am flying. Maybe you should check your ears."

The young angel softly murmured something under his breath, which sounded like a "If you hadn't Samandriel on your arm, then I would..."

„You'd what?"

Gabriel winced.

Lucifer grinned and knelt beside him, but his little brother avoided eye contact to him.

"You know that you have no chance against me, am I right bro?"

Gabriel winced again and growled as Lucifer had pinched his side. Then he sat down next to Michael, watching him with a grin which made the younger archangel roll his his eyes and he turned his attention back to Castiel.

"Now stop it you two," Michael sighed and he also sat down cross-legged.

„Gabriel?"

The blonde-haired angel looked up and tilted his head as he looked at his older brother.

"Turn around."

„What? Why?"

Michael rolled his eyes playfully.

"I want to help you with your wings. You will never reach all places without help. And now come on. Turn around."

Even Gabriel's lips curled into a smile and he turned his back to his brother and spread his wings.

"Looks like you have done a really good job," Lucifer said, grinning and he tickled Samandriel to reinforce his words, which made the little angel laugh sweetly.

Gabriel turned his head to glare at his older brother.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Gabe. It wasn't me, I have even helped you out of it. A little more gratitude."

"When we just are at this subject..."

Michael turned his head to Lucifer, but did not stop to brush the golden feathers of his little brother.

"Where'd you send the fledglings?"

The second strongest Archangel smirked.

"I've send them in Raphael's direction. I bet he will thank me later for this. And I think Uriel is also still with him."

Michael shook his head again, but a wicked grin appeared also on his face.

After that, silence returned.

Gabriel's lips graced a meek smile as he held Castiel in his arms who slowly began to wander to the land of dreams. Lucifer played with Samandriel who giggled brightly and tried to reach for the tips of his mighty wings, but the elder pulled them away again and again and Michael was still busy with the golden wings of his little brother and trapped in his own thoughts.

Internally the three archangels seemed to think the same thing:

Days like these had become rare and it was even more important to enjoy it to the fullest, because who knew what the future would bring them, and whether they could ever again sit so peacefully next to each other or fooling around with each other like they had done today.

But the future was still far away.

There was only the here and now.

And none of the three wanted this day to end.

It was just too valuable...

**_The End_**


End file.
